Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez is a character from the SIMGM Glee spoofs. She is based on the character on Glee of the same name, and is played by Naya Simera, who is the Sim equivalent of Naya Rivera. Biography Santana Lopez is part of the New Directions and also a Cheerio, and the girlfriend of Brittany Pierce, who she has been best friends with since they were little. She is from Lima Heights Adjacent. Season Two Just Say No to Boys In a flashback, she is seen trying to have a conversation with her ex-best friend Brittany, but it doesn't get far because Brittany can't even remember her name. As soon as Brittany sees Artie, she ditches Santana, and says "Bye Helga," to which Santana is shocked. Lazy Directions In glee rehearsals, Santana complains that Artie is constantly running over her feet, to which he replies that they were just accidents. In the next time she is seen, she is having another scene in the hallway with Brittany, but before she finishes what she has to say, Brittany walks away with Artie again. She mentions that she, and the rest of the glee club don't want to hear Will rapping again, to which everyone backs her up on. Fuinn vs Fabrevans vs Finchel Santana mocks Rachel about her outfit when she enters the choir room. In Rachel's daydream where she finally tells the glee club off, she is startled by Rachel's quick witted comebacks and is called a b**ch. After Rachel awakes from her fantasy, she calls Rachel "bigmouth", as Rachel ratted out to Mr. Schue that everyone was making fun of her. Mr. Schue compliments her choice of insult, much to Rachel's chagrin. Santana and Sam have a conversation, where Sam tells Santana that he thinks that Quinn is cheating on her. She tells him that they should date, acting unknowingly as her gay beard because she's secretly/obviously in love with Brittany, to which he agrees. Season Three To be added. Songs Duets Season Two Wehadourchancecover.JPG|We Had Our Chance (Brittany) (Non-episode specific)|link=We Had Our Chance Season Three Itsgottabelovewithyou.JPG|It's Gotta Be Love With You (Brittany) (Hold On to A Girl)|link=It's Gotta Be Love With You Solos (In a Group Number) Quotes Trivia * Favourite food is 'Lopez Special' which is on the menu at Breadstix. * Has a great friendship with Mercedes. (Brittana Q&A) * Lord Tubbington steals her cigars. (Brittana Q&A) * Likes her ice cream with a cherry on top. (Brittana Q&A) * Cried during ''Finding Nemo. ''(Fondue For Two Part 2) * Sucks her thumb when she sleeps. (Fondue For Two Part 2) * Sometimes dreams of making out with Brittany. * Uses the letter S at the end of some words. * Can speak Spanish. * She's a lesbian. (Everyone knows because of Finn who told everyone but Brittany got revenge on him as she said "No one mess with my bitch, no one!") Gallery Rory, Santana.PNG Sad Santana.png Santana, Finn and Rory.png Santana.png Santana2.png SANTANA3.png Santana4.png Santana is Sad.png Santana, Finn and Rory.png Santana.png Santana Lopez.png Finnsingingtosantana.png SantansL.jpg Santana and Brittany.PNG Santana 4.PNG Santana 3.PNG Santana.PNG InsultingSantana.jpg CryingSantana.jpg SantanaSad.jpg Santana Spanish 3.png Santana Spanish 2.png Santana Spanish 1.png Finnsingingtosantana.png OMBB-GayTeam.jpg OMBB-NoScrubs1.jpg Brittana-MackOn.gif SIMGMSancreys.gif Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters voiced by the Boss Category:New Directions Members